


And I'll Catch You Forever

by wondrawall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, dance au, i dont even know but im proud of this ok, larry stylinson - Freeform, side mention of ziam, sort of idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrawall/pseuds/wondrawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall grinned, “Zayn has been telling me about them. He also pointed out you liked the one with the bum and nice eyes.”</p><p>Harry frowned, “He’s more than just a bum and nice eyes.”</p><p>Niall rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, doesn’t stop ya from staring at them though.”</p><p>“Niall,” Harry huffed and sat up, crossing his arms, “You really won’t do these lessons with me? The Rogue have never wanted to add another member, this is my chance.”</p><p>(or the one where Louis is a dancer and Harry breaks his ankle during the process of falling in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Catch You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about dance so excuse my terrible references, and i just really like this and its been sitting on my computer forever and siugnh please enjoy

So yeah, maybe it was strange to Niall that Harry had a sudden to urge to go out every Friday night, but he wasn’t one to ask questions. Niall always loved a good time and if that meant getting piss drunk and forgetting the night before once a week then he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

 

Not even when Harry ditched him halfway through the night around the same time the live performances at the club were.

 

Not even when Harry came stumbling back to him a little more (love) drunk and starry eyed.

 

Not even when Zayn pointed out how Harry didn’t even seem to be dancing, just staring at the dancers on stage and when he pointed out which dancer in particular.

 

Niall didn’t ask questions and Harry didn’t feel the need to share, it worked, however Niall drew the line when Harry offered the idea of taking dance classes.

 

“Ni, they are holding dance lessons, come on, please?” Harry pouted and shoved the flyer in his face.

 

The place they always went to wasn’t your regular every day club. The live performances were really anyone who was brave enough to perform. It mostly consisted of dancers, singers, groups, and those who were even DJs. That was the main reason why it was so popular and had such a great atmosphere. Not to mention it was only a block from campus too. The main performance was a cover group. They had back up dancers and singers, the whole shebang, and it was fantastic really.

 

However, dance lessons were out of the question.

 

“Harry, are you serious? You can’t even walk straight, let alone dance,” Niall handed the flyer back.

 

Harry flopped backwards onto the couch and let out a groan, “Please, please, please, pretty please, you won’t have to get anything for my birthday or Christmas or anything ever again, please, please!”

 

Niall went and sat on the other couch and took a drink of his beer, unfazed, “You can go right ahead, but there’s no way in hell I’m gonna take dance lessons.”

 

Harry flipped over to his stomach and looked over at Niall, “Are we even friends? Do you even love me? Do you even _care_ about my well being? I might be able to perform with The Rogue, and you won’t even indulge this one, tiny, little-”

 

“Oi!” Niall threw a pillow at Harry, “Shut it will ya? I support this idea one hundred percent, but I’d rather sing or play the guitar than dance mate.”

 

Niall paused before raising an eyebrow and asked, “The Rogue? Is that what this is about? You want to be one of the back up dancers don’t you?” Niall grabbed the flyer, actually reading it this time.

 

Harry’s cheeks flamed, “Maybe.”

 

Niall grinned, “Zayn has been telling me about them. He also pointed out you liked the one with the bum and nice eyes.”

 

Harry frowned, “He’s more than just a bum and nice eyes.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, doesn’t stop ya from staring at them though.”

 

“ _Niall_ ,” Harry huffed and sat up, crossing his arms, “You really won’t do these lessons with me? The Rogue have never wanted to add another member, this is my chance.”

 

“I’ll be there every step of the way mate, except for this. Why can’t you just sing?”

 

“Because they don’t just sing, they perform, that’s the whole point!”

 

Niall took another drink of his beer, “Whatever you say, just don’t break a leg or somethin’.”

 

So, the next day Harry showed up at the dance studio where the lessons were being held, and to say he was nervous was an understatement.

 

His hands were sweaty, and he dropped his keys three times just walking up to the place, not to mention the actual back up dancers of The Rogue were going to be here, in the flesh, and actually _teaching_ them the moves before holding auditions to find the perfect person. Harry hoped that Louis, the main dancer, would be there, but he would never admit that to anyone or admit that maybe he had thoroughly stalked this group to find the member with the ‘bum and the nice eyes’’ name.

 

Yeah, nervous was definitely and understatement.

 

Harry walked inside and followed the signs that were set up, leading him to the room where everyone was. Once inside, regret immediately filled his gut as he took in his surroundings.

 

Everyone was standing or sitting around the room, stretching, jumping, spinning, and just doing things that seemed incredibly professional. Some people looked up as Harry walked in and picked an unoccupied corner of the room to set his bag and water. He could feel the judgment radiating from their eyes but if anything Harry was just here to have fun.

 

He kept chanting that to himself as he messed around on his phone while everyone else chatted about. He also sent Niall a text promising that he wasn’t buying him another drink for the next two weeks because Harry felt so utterly alone here.

 

Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud _bang_ , causing everyone to jump and look up.

 

Harry’s mouth fell open and he had to physically shut it because that was Louis Tomlinson who just walked in.

 

It was Louis Tomlinson who had the brightest smile on his face and who was currently shaking hands with everyone.

 

It was Louis Tomlinson who glanced over at him before taking a double take and walked over to Harry, smile even bigger than before.

 

Harry quickly stood up, stumbling a bit over his long limbs as Louis stood in front of him.

 

“Hey mate! I’ve seen you at like, every one of our shows! That’s so sick! I’m Louis by the way,” Louis chirped and stuck out his hand.

 

Harry stared at him with wide eyes before grasping Louis’ hand in his, shaking it. (Louis seemed to be quite petite and no, that definitely did not make Harry’s heart clench.)

 

“Oh, um, m’Harry and erm, y-yeah, I love you guys! E-especially you,” Harry’s eyes widened while Louis raised an eyebrow, “Uh, I mean, like I especially love your…dancing! But like, everyone is great, The Rogue is just, um, really…great.”

 

Harry could’ve happily punched himself in the face right then, but Louis, bless his soul, just laughed and gave him another smile, making his gorgeous blue eyes crinkle at the sides and Harry could definitely die happy now.

 

“Thanks! It means a lot that you love us so much, but we should probably get started. Try not to trip over your own feet, Bambi,” Louis winked and spun around to make his way over to the front of the room.

 

Harry didn’t know what a heart attack felt like but this had to be bloody close.

 

“Alright! Listen up people!” Louis called everyone’s attention, “I think there’s about twenty of you here, so let’s get into four lines of five, if there’s extra people no big deal, just make sure you have enough space to move,” he waited for everyone to get into rows.

 

“Also I’ll apologize on behalf of the members, apparently since I was the one who had this idea, they expected just me to teach, so you’ll have to put up with me for the next few weeks folks!”

 

Harry made his way to the back at the end of the line. While Harry was usually a confident guy, dancing wasn’t his strong suit, and he’d rather not trip and face plant in front of the most gorgeous guy to walk this Earth.

 

“Alright, so we’re just going to start off with some simple moves to get us warmed up. Also, can’t forget the music!” Louis bent down to where there was a little speaker sitting next to him with an Ipod plugged in.

 

A pop song started blasting through the speakers, filling the room with an upbeat vibe and Harry smiled to himself, feeling better already.

 

“Okay so just try to copy me yeah? I’ll try to go slow, but just remember, feel the music and have fun with it!” Louis shook out his arms and legs and chuckled to himself as he saw a few people copy what he had just done.

 

Then, he just danced. It was all a shake of the hips, wave of the arms, jumps, shimmying, and Louis closed his eyes, losing himself in the music as he continued to dance one of The Rogue’s main routines.

 

He didn’t hear any complaints; however after doing two grapevines and jazz hands, he heard a _thud_ and a loud swear from the back of the room.

 

Louis stopped what he was doing and stood on his tiptoes to see what happened.

 

Harry felt his face heat up as he heard the music stop and everyone turn around to see him on the floor, clutching his ankle.

 

“What happened mate?” Louis hurried over to him, bending down to take a look.

 

“Erm, just kind of slipped I guess,” Harry mumbled, hissing when Louis prodded at his ankle which was already starting to swell.

 

“I’ll say,” Louis said with furrowed brows before standing up and turning to face the class, “Um, I think we might cut this a little short today,” He said glancing at his watch, seeing that they had only been dancing for about half an hour.

 

“We’ll meet here again on Wednesday, so just practice those moves since we’ll just start where we left off next time,” He explained before turning his attention back to Harry.

 

Everyone started murmuring to each other as they all walked to their bags and started to clear out.

 

“Here, let me help you,” Louis bent down to wrap Harry’s arm around his shoulders and wrap his arm around Harry’s waist, helping him to his feet, or foot.

 

Harry grimaced as he tried to put pressure on his hurt foot and quickly stopped as pain shot through his ankle.

 

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital? That looks really bad,” Louis gave him a concerned look as he still had his arm wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist.

 

“Uh, n-no you don’t have to that, I already ruined your dance class, I-“

 

Louis scoffed, “You hardly ruined it Bambi, it’s not your fault your legs don’t seem to listen to you,” Louis shot him a playful smile, “Come on, it’s no trouble, I’ll drive you.”

 

For the next ten minutes the two struggled to get Harry out of the studio and to Louis’ car. This consisted of lots of stumbling, giggling, and heart eyes that would’ve made anyone that passed by gag, but Harry couldn’t have been happier, despite his ankle situation.

 

After going to the doctors, getting x-rayed, being fitted with a cast for his broken ankle and being given crutches, Louis helped Harry back into the car and they began their trip back to Harry’s flat.

 

“Thanks again for taking me Lou,” Harry said during the car ride, face heating up as the nickname rolled off his tongue without thinking.

 

Louis reached over and patted his knee, “S’no problem, not like I could leave you there in the studio with a purple ankle. Why did you think dancing would be a good idea anyway?”

 

Harry’s blush deepened, especially since Louis hadn’t removed his hand, “I mean, it _sounded_ like a good idea and you guys always look so cool on stage and I just thought I could do it,” he shrugged and squirmed a little in his seat.

 

Louis glanced over at him before smiling and shaking his head, “You’re definitely something else.”

 

“Something good I hope,” Harry said softly, while Louis just squeezed his leg gently, smile bright as ever.

 

They pulled up to Harry’s complex and they both got out, Harry still struggling with his crutches. Louis walked closely, making sure he wouldn’t fall.

 

Once at Harry’s door they paused while Harry fumbled for his keys before Louis thought it would be a good idea to just reach into Harry’s pocket and grab the keys himself.

 

Harry’s face felt as if it was on fire at this point, “Uh, it’s the pink key.”

 

Louis grinned and opened the door for Harry and once he had crutched himself inside he was met with the sight of Zayn, and Niall all standing in front of him with their arms crossed. Niall looked liked he was trying to suppress a smile and Zayn was looking past him, back at a Louis, with a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“I tell you to be careful and you go and break your ankle?” Niall scoffed.

 

Harry grinned sheepishly, “I told you I wouldn’t break my _leg_ Niall, no promises were made about my ankle.”

 

There was a pause when Louis spluttered out a laugh from behind him and before he knew it everyone erupted into laughter.

 

Soon enough everyone was lying around in the living room with re-runs of _Friends_ on, and beers being handed out.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t even see him fall mate! I would’ve loved to have been there!” Niall laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

 

“What can I say, sort of got lost in the music,” Louis shrugged.

 

“How did you even get in The Rogue to begin with? Like, I literally don’t remember that club without you guys,” Zayn asked, setting his beer on the table.

 

Louis sat up from where he had been leaning against Harry’s side, making Harry let out a little sigh at the loss.

 

“Well, I’m sure you guys know Ed, our lovely front man, I’ve been friends with him for ages and he’s also been performing for ages, then one day us and our other mates, Perrie and Jade thought it would be funny to get up and dance during one of his songs and people really loved it so it just sort of became a thing,” He shrugged, “I also happened to go to school for dancing so it all worked out.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve met Ed a couple times, he seems like a cool lad,” Niall nodded.

 

“Since when have you met _the_ Ed Sheeran?” Harry gasped, whipping around to face Niall.

 

He shrugged, “While you ran off to stare at a certain _someone_ ,” Niall shot Harry a pointed look, earning an elbow to his side, “I was at the bar and I met Ed there. He challenged me to shots before he knew how well I hold me drinks and well-“

 

“That’s why he got so pissed!” Louis cut in, “Jesus, he couldn’t tell you’re Irish? Ed didn’t wake up till three in the afternoon that day and spent the rest of it in the bathroom.”

 

Niall laughed and raised his beer, “Can’t come between me and a good pint!”

 

So yeah, them all hanging out sort of became a thing. Louis fit right into their little group and hung out at Harry and Niall’s so much he practically lived there.

 

Harry still went to the dance lessons of course, despite his ankle, he still liked to sit off to the side and just watch Louis in his element. Louis would just get completely enveloped in the music and Harry smiled as he saw Louis mouthing along to the words.

 

Everyone else that was dancing seemed like they were dying, a few even just stopping and leaving, but Louis was never phased.

 

Simply shot them a bright smile, waved, and got right back into his routine.

 

To say Harry was star struck was yet another understatement.

 

After every lesson Harry would get to his feet, (clutching very tightly to his crutches) and hand Louis his water bottle, gushing with compliments because he couldn’t help himself.

 

Louis also returned the compliments saying how Harry always looked ‘so pretty’, despite the fact all he did was sit there and hum along to the songs.

 

They fell into a routine together, practically glued at the hip and they both couldn’t have been more content.

 

“Do you want any tea, love?” Louis called from the kitchen.

 

Harry internally squealed at the pet name (even though this was about the hundredth time Louis has said it), “Please and thank you,” He called back.

 

Louis returned to the couch a few moments later, setting their tea on the table and plopped himself next to Harry, curling into his side. Harry immediately wrapped his arm around Louis as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“How much longer ‘til you get your cast off again?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m supposed to go this Thursday to get checked and hopefully get it off then.”

 

“Just in time for Friday’s show,” Louis said, nuzzling Harry’s neck, “Missed having my number one fan there.”

 

Harry leaned his head on top of Louis’, “Missed being there.”

 

Over the past few weeks, Harry had been feeling a bit down since he couldn’t do nearly as much because of his ankle, but Louis was always at his side, offering reassuring words and tender touches to make it better.

 

Harry had been incredibly upset when he found out he couldn’t go to Louis’ show last week because of a doctor’s appointment, and the week before because he had a group study session that night. Harry was completely down to ditch the group but Louis gave him a disapproving look and a kiss on the cheek telling him to ‘go be smart and stuff Bambi’.

 

Harry didn’t even remember his life without Louis at this point. They spent every waking moment together and while Harry wasn’t exactly sure as to what they were, he couldn’t care less because he was the one who got to cuddle with Louis, make him tea, see him sleepy in the mornings, and be his best mate regardless.

 

This Friday’s show would be the first one Harry would have gotten to see in a while so he could only hope that everything went well at the doctor’s.

 

“You’re going to love the show, might be our best one yet,” Louis murmured into his chest.

 

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, “Every show is the best one yet.”

 

Louis hummed and wrapped his arm tighter around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry’s life seemed to be filled with understatements.

 

Niall had taken Harry to the doctors the next morning, and had happily gotten his cast taken off. The doctor recommended he still be careful for a few more weeks and not do any ‘rigorous activity’ but it all fell on deaf ears as all Harry could think about was being up at the front of the dance floor watching The Rogue, and specifically Louis, perform.

 

So now Harry found himself over at Zayn’s flat, as he was the only one who offered decent advice, considering Niall’s solution to everything was ‘go with the flow’.

 

“I don’t know what to do Z, my heart, like, hurts,” Harry whined.

 

Zayn scooted over to make room for Harry on the couch. He plopped down and laid his head down on Zayn’s lap, letting out a sigh.

 

“Seems to me that you’re a little romantically frustrated,” Zayn commented, setting down his phone to look down at Harry.

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “What d’you mean?”

 

“I _mean_ that you clearly like Louis more than a friend. M’pretty sure you’ve been crushin’ on him since day one, and to say it’s sickening is an-“

 

“An understatement,” Harry finished, “I know.”

 

“All I’m saying is that you obviously want somethin’ more with ‘im and I think that Louis is in the same boat. Every time you two are together everyone feels like gagging, Ni practically choked on his food the other day when you two started a tickle fight, which, _Jesus_ I don’t-“

 

“Alright, chill out,” Harry huffed, sitting up, “you aren’t exactly telling me what I should do about this though.”

 

Zayn sighed and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “Mate, I haven’t seen you this happy in a while, and you’re always happy, which is saying something. Louis is a great guy and you guys are practically married already so just get on with it and tell ‘im, alright?”

 

“We’re going to his show tomorrow, so I could tell him then? And my ankle is all good now, so I mean, that’s a sign, right?”

 

It seemed like it should’ve been a sign, but once Friday night rolled around, the stars didn’t seemed to be aligned.

 

It had only been five minutes since arriving to the club with everybody that Harry had already tripped; sending him straight to the ground, nearly face planting if he hadn’t caught himself.

 

Niall wouldn’t stop asking him if he was okay, and while telling Niall that he was fine for the millionth time, he bumped into one of the waiters, sending drinks to go flying, including a particularly fruity drink down Harry’s front.

 

Thankfully he was wearing a black a shirt but Harry smelled of cherries and vodka for the rest of the night.

 

Finally, with Zayn gripping his shoulder tightly so he wouldn’t stumble, they all found places up at the front, almost pressed against the stage.

 

“They’re performing with the new dancer tonight, Louis wouldn’t tell me who he is though,” Niall mentioned.

 

Before Harry could comment, the lights dimmed and the crowd began cheering, when Ed’s voice filled the room.

 

“Hello everyone, we’re The Rogue. Thanks for comin’ out tonight, this is definitely one of the biggest crowds. We hope you enjoy the show and we’d also like you to welcome our newest member, Liam Payne!”

 

The crowd started to cheer, Harry, Niall and Zayn all yelling at the top of their lungs as the stage lights turned on, illuminating the entire area.

 

Ed was at the front, and shot a thumbs up to Niall, and in the back were the dancers. Harry’s eyes immediately went to Louis, who looked exceptionally gorgeous tonight.

 

Louis’ hair was up in a quiff, (Harry wanted to run his fingers through it) and was wearing a black tee with tight white skinny jeans and Harry almost drooled at the sight.

 

Zayn nudged his arm, “Is that the new one over there?” He gestured to the lad who was standing next to Louis.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Fuck mate, I’m going to need a drink, he’s _fit_ ,” Zayn whined.

 

Harry chuckled but before he could retort, Ed strummed the first few chords, signaling the beginning of the song and everyone went absolutely mental.

 

The song was upbeat and in no time everyone was dancing. Harry couldn’t help himself but jump around, his ankle would probably hate him in the morning, but it was worth it.

 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Louis either, who was laughing and smiling as he danced with everyone.

 

Louis shot him a cheeky wink at one point while he thrusted the air and Harry couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

 

They performed about five songs in total, each one better than the last, and all Harry wanted to do was wrap Louis in a hug and gush about how amazing he was.

 

And maybe mention just how in love he was with him, but whichever came first really.

 

Once the set ended, the lights and music faded while Harry, Niall, and Zayn all hurried to meet them backstage per Louis’ orders.

 

As soon as they got there, Louis spotted them and waved them over to where he was standing with the group.

 

“Hey lads! How was it? Was it amazing? Come on, it was amazing,” Louis said loudly, buzzing with energy.

 

Niall laughed, “Fuck yeah mate! It was incredible!”

 

Ed grinned and clapped Niall on the back, “Thanks man, I can’t believe how many people were out there.”

 

“It was insane, everyone loved it though. And Liam, you were really good as well. M’Zayn by the way,” Zayn piped up, giving Liam a shy smile, who returned it, just as shyly.

 

“Thank you! I was so nervous, but Louis kept cracking jokes so it was alright.”

 

“Anything for the newbie,” Louis laughed, ruffling Liam’s hair.

 

“That really was your guys’ best show yet though, honestly,” Harry spoke up, locking eyes with Louis, whose eyes shined with happiness.

 

“Thank you very much my love, as long as the performance pleased our number one fan than I think it’s a job well done,” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him into a hug.

 

The rest of the group chatted about while Harry led Louis to the other side of the area, loving the way Louis couldn’t stop talking about the dance and bouncing about, never letting go of Harry’s hand though.

 

Harry listened happily, heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the right moment.

 

Louis let out a content sigh as he leaned against the wall, smiling up at Harry.

 

“But how are you love? Your ankle all good now?”

 

Harry nodded, moving his foot around for good measure, “Yup, good as new. It might hurt a bit in the morning since I was jumping around a lot but,” he shrugged, “S’worth it.”

 

“Thank you for coming tonight, and every night in general, it really does mean a lot you know,” Louis said softly, calming down.

 

Harry smiled, “Course Lou, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

They both fell silent, Louis playing with Harry’s fingers before looking up with a fond look on his face.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

 

Harry’s heart stopped as he met Louis’ eyes.

 

He nodded furiously, “Y-yeah, please?”

 

Louis’ face lit up as he reached up and grabbed Harry’s face in his hands, pulling him closer and crushing their lips together.

 

To say there were fireworks would be an understatement and Harry’s head spun as he parted his lips, feeling Louis trace his tongue lightly on his bottom lip.

 

Harry tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair as Louis had his arms now wrapped firmly around his neck.

 

Finally, they both pulled away, breathless.

 

They were quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up, heart still pounding, “Would now be a good time to say I love you?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes but leaned in to peck Harry’s lips once more, “I was wondering when you would say it,” he tugged lightly at Harry’s curls, “and I love you too, if that wasn’t obvious.”

 

Love was such a beautiful word and both their hearts beat to the rhythm of it. Harry could see his future with Louis and the whole universe was in his eyes and his heart swelled at the thought of Louis being his and vice versa.

 

Harry had never felt like a part of him was missing, but Louis completed him in a way that he didn’t quite understand.

 

And maybe the flyer that started it all was still in Harry’s wallet, when it fell out one night while frantically searching for a condom.

 

“What’s this?” Louis asked breathlessly, reaching over to pick up the crumpled up piece of paper as he sat straddling Harry’s hips.

 

“Is that really important right now?” Harry shifted beneath him, eager to get his pants off and more importantly, Louis’.

 

Louis shushed him as he unfolded the piece of paper before immediately recognizing the flyer he had made almost a year ago.

 

“You still have this?” Louis asked, turning the paper over in his hands, smiling when he saw little hearts doodled all over it and the dates circled several times in red ink.

 

Harry sat up on his elbows and blushed, “Oh, um yeah, couldn’t bring myself to toss it so.”

 

Louis set the paper aside and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, “I love you a lot, you know that?” he said earnestly.

 

Harry bumped their noses together, smiling, “I love you even more.”

 

“That’s definitely not possible, Curly.”

 

Harry pressed their lips together, lying them down on the bed, “Love may be an understatement.”

 

And indeed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcome and as always, you can find me on tumblr @ wondrawall


End file.
